In a massively multiplayer game that hosts a massive number of players at one time, typically the game play experience of the massively multiplayer game may be broken into different shards. In a shard of the massively multiplayer game, a player may experience only part of an entire setting of the massively multiplayer game. Further, the player may interact with only some of the other players of the massively multiplayer game that are also in the shard. Accordingly, actions taken by the player may only impact the game play experience of those players around the player. Since the massively multiplayer game has such a splintered game play experience that permits the player to only impact a few other players and experience only a part of the setting at one time, the player may be left feeling that the game is not implemented on a massive scale or does not have an epic feel. This may lead to the player losing interest and no longer playing the massively multiplayer game.